Class Experiment
by MickeyNC
Summary: Jack and Maddie come to Casper High to give a demonstration on ghost hunting. That is, until Danny Phantom becomes the lab rat for the class. Hows he gonna get out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm working on my other story but this came to mind and I just had to write it. Hope you like it!**

**I dont own DP.**

* * *

><p>"Ok class, time to calm down."<p>

The class had completely unheard Lancer's plea for silence and continued to talk and roam the room. The "populars" were huddled in a corner with Dash and Paulina in the center ring. Paulina was chatting on and on about how flawless her skin was compared to others and how she and Danny Phantom were destined to be with each other. While Dash was in the middle of an arm wrestling competition with Kwan on one of the desks. On the opposite side of the room were Sam and Tucker staring out the window with nervous glances and occasionally taking looks towards the door. While the rest of the class was either on a cell phone or was too immersed in their own conversations to hear anything else. Lancer sighed.

"Lord Of The Flies people! Calm down!"

Instantly the entire class turned to look at Lancer for disrupting their fun times and slowly made their way back to their seats. Lancer raised his brow.

"Well, I'm aware you all know about today's agenda?"

That's when the door slammed open, showing a rather panting Danny. His hair was shooting in all directions, sweat dripped down the sides of his face, and his eyes were droopy and unfocused.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton. Nice of you to join us. Mind taking a seat? I was just explaining the agenda."

"Uh, sure Mr. Lancer"

Then he wobbled his way to the seat beside Sam and slid down in the chair, relaxing.

Danny's eyes started to droop and his breathing became slow and long. That is, until a crumbled up piece of paper came flying towards his head and he gave out a small yelp. His eyes darted over to the thrower. Sam gave him a questionable look and pointed towards the floor. He peeked down and spotted the culprit. He reached down and slowly undid it as quietly as he could.

_**Why were you late?**_

Danny reached into his pocket and found nothing. He then checked his backpack and searched frantically for a pencil to reply with but there was none to be seen. Next thing he knew a pencil came flying onto his desk and he mouthed a "thank you" at Sam with her arms crossed on her chest. He slowly fumbled with it in his hand and wrote down his reply.

**Skulker wouldn't leave me alone for five seconds! I tried to get here on time but he insisted that I be late. I was also a little afraid to come today…**

He then crumbled it back into a ball and tossed in onto her desk. She picked it up and gave it a long look before she thought of an answer. She scribbled it back down and tossed it over. Danny grabbed it and opened it.

_**Why?**_

That's when Mr. Lancer spoke up. "Today Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are showing us an demonstration on ghost hunting. Now I want everyone to get in an orderly fashion and head down to the gym."

Danny turned and gave Sam a "I told you so" look. He slowly stood up and walked over to the group piling out of the classroom. Sam and Tucker rushed up to him and whispered in his ear.

"This could go bad. We need to leave. How are you going to get out of this? What if _something _happens?"

All their questions came at once and caused Danny to go into a frenzy. He looked around at his classmates walking beside them.

"Look, I don't know. I'm just gonna play it by ear. Hopefully they wont do anything too harmful, or…too embarrassing."

Danny gulped. This can go bad in so many ways.

Soon they reached the gym and everyone began to find their places along the walls hoping to get a good view of the town screw ups. Danny and his friends took the corner, with Danny hidden behind his friends. He didn't want to have them see him here.

Soon enough Jack came bursting through the door holding abundances of hunting equipment on his shoulders.

"Students of Casper High! Are you ready to hunt some ghosts?"

He bounded out into the center and dropped everything with a thud, Maddie trailed in behind him smiling and also holding as much as she could carry. She dropped everything and turned around to face everyone, she cleared her throat.

"I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband Jack. Ghosts are a very common problem here in our town and we've come here to instruct you on how to defend yourselves against those menaces. Now, who here knows anything about ghosts?"

She stopped and glanced around the room. Paulina immediately took her chance and raised her hand.

"Danny Phantom is my hero! He saves us all and he's my future husband!" She cheered gleefully at her proud remark. Maddie grimaced.

"Actually, we've been studying Phantom and found that he is actually here to destroy everything, he is not a hero. As for marrying, that's absurd."

Paulina's face fell and rubbed her arm nervously. Just then, Danny ghost's sense went off and he grimaced. Perfect timing. He tapped his friends on the shoulder and they turned around. Immediately his ghost sense went off again and they nodded in understanding. He then looked about the room and phased into the wall behind him.

A beeping noise filled the air and every student turned their attention toward a little device flashing next to Maddie's foot. She reached down and grabbed the little contraption.

"Ah, looks like we've got ghost activity right now. Jack, you stay here and I'll go see what it is."

Jack let loose a long "awwwwwwwww" while slumping his shoulders and watched Maddie grab a a few things and run out the door. The class seemed a little excited. Jack then turned his attention back to the students and picked up another weapon.

"This here is the ghost gabber. It translates sounds that ghosts make into words that we use everyday. Although it seems to pick up on Danny for some odd reason." Then he set it on the floor and picked up another contraption.

"This is the specter deflector. You wear it around your waste and if a spook comes within a few feet of you, it gets zapped!" He again set it down and reached for another.

"These…" he said while slipping on a rather large pair of gloves "are the ghost gauntlets! With these you can grab any spook and they will be unable to escape. I'd show you how it works but we don't exactly have a ghost here."

"Yes we do!" Came a voice from the other side of the door. Maddie pushed open the doors and dragged a glowing net behind her heels.

"I found this right outside the school and thought it could be used as an example for the class."

She then held up the net and showed a frightened Danny Phantom huddled in awkward position. Sam and Tucker ran up to the front of the crowd and froze to the spot, their eyes on Danny. The class then gasped and cheered in excitement to have their hero in their presence. Danny on the other hand, was frightened beyond his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I was surprised to see how many reviews I got! You guys are amazing! :D It totally made my day! Just to let you know, this will most likely just be a three shot so the next chapter might be the last. In the meantime, enjoy chapter two! I hope it lived up to your expectations!**

**I dont own DP!**

* * *

><p>Danny's eyes searched the room for his friends and found them standing beside each other completely terrified. This cannot end well.<p>

Maddie dragged Danny along the ground with ease and hauled him up to the center. As while Jack was rummaging through a sac until he found what he was searching for: ghost handcuffs.

Jack held up the glowing cuffs so everybody could see them clearly.

"With these I will cuff Phantom. They are made with a special aliment which disrupts a ghost's powers while worn, leaving them powerless. Maddie, mind holding them?" He turned the cuffs over to Maddie and tightened the gloves on his wrists.

He spoke towards his wife, " On the count of three, open the net and I'll grab him" While holding up the gloves to prove his point.

"Uh, that's not necessary." Danny spoke with hesitation. Maddie looked disgusted.

"We didn't' ask you Phantom" She spat back which caused Danny to flinch. Jack and Maddie looked into each other and nodded while taking fighting stances. They knew he wasn't going easy.

"One.….two.…" Danny readied himself to escape. "Three!"

She quickly opened the net and Danny jumped for the exit. He was then grabbed by his father, restraining his arms to his sides. He used all his strength to get free but to no avail. Maddie quickly snapped the cuffs on his wrists and took a step back to admire their work. Jack held him there while Danny thrashed in every direction trying to break free of his grip.

After a few minutes of kicking, Maddie yelling at him to hold still, and attempting to wiggle his way out, he stopped, his white hair fell down and covered his face.

He sighed, then blew the hair away to stare at Maddie, defeated. "Fine."

His father carried him over to the nearest basketball pole and latched the cuffs on. Jack then sat Danny down and he landed on his rear with an "oomph". The girls in the room let loose a giggle and Danny's head snapped up. He had completely forgotten they were in the room.

He used the pole for support and slowly stood up. "So? What's gonna happen? Needles? Guns?" He said while motioning towards the weapons scattered across the floor. Maddie glanced at them and smiled.

"Just experiments."

Danny sighed. "Which means it's gong to hurt, a lot." He stated while pulling against the cuffs to test their strength.

At this point the class was bustling with excitement and were chatting happily towards each other. Maddie took a few steps towards the crowd and cleared her throat again to get their attention.

"Now we can officially start. First we are going to test a ghost's ability to adapt to the elements."

She walked back over to the stack of weapons and picked out a particular one with a large barrier. After snapping her goggles on, the class "oooooooooo'd" and "aaaawwwwwww'd" as she sprung it to life and flames went shooting out.

Danny went into complete panic mode as she slowly made her way over towards him with fire going everywhere within range. He did his best and scrambled as far as he could up the pole, clutching it against his body with dear life, his face smothered against its smooth surface.

"Are you trying to get me killed!"

Maddie turned off the flame thrower, slid off the goggles and grimaced.

"You're already dead Phantom."

Danny mulled this over, he can't leave any suspicions around them.

"Yeah but I can still get burnt to a crisp!" He yelled as he slid down the pole, eyeing the flame thrower suspiciously.

They eyed each other until she turned and walked away. "Unheard of" she whispered to herself. She found a little recorder she had been searching for. After checking for a tape, she flipped the switch on, the little red dot coming to life.

"Ok Phantom, now for some questions. How old are you? And don't you dare tell me a lie!" She growled in his face.

"Fourteen" He spoke back proudly

"Impossible. The Fenton ancestors encountered a ghost described with white hair, black clothing, and green eyes. Sound familiar? That was hundreds of years ago!Now either you're going to tell me the truth or I'll give you a blast from the past!"

She held up the recorder and went inches from his nose. "Now tell me, how old are you?" She spat in his face, leaving drops of saliva on his cheeks. Gross.

He looked her straight in the eyes with a wicked smile stretching across his face, challenging her, and spoke the one word that would drive her insane beyond measure. "Fourteen"

Her right eye twitched uncontrollably and her mouth went slanted. "That's it!" She screamed with rage while throwing the recorder across the floor over to Jack. She sprinted over to the sac and yanked out a zippie bag.

"If you're not going to tell me the truth, then fine. Face the consequences ghost!"

She then held up the bag to show a very ripe pair of blood blossoms. "Remember these?"

Danny's eyes widened in horror. How could he ever forget the terrible pain of blood blossoms?

She stepped forward and the blossoms immediately recognized his presence and let loose their deadly gases. Danny fell to the floor screaming in pain as the effect of the blossoms surged through his body. He rolled violently on the floor twitching in every direction with ear pericing screams filling the air. The class gasped to see their hero in so much pain and yelled many times for it to stop, but Maddie was in no mood for quitting. The ghost boy was finally getting what he deserved all along.

"Mrs. Fenton stop!"

She turned and saw Sam and Tucker running towards her with desperate pleas and determination.

"You can't do this! Can't you see how much pain he's in?" Sam yelled. She snatched the bag out of her hands and quickly gobbled it up in seconds, Tucker winced.

Maddie was dumfounded. "Kids! What do you think you're doing!"

Sam spied Danny laying on the floor much paler than usual and in a cold sweat, slightly twitching. She stomped over and tried to pry the cuffs open, but Jack ran up and took her shoulder.

"You cant do that Sam. Who knows how dangerous he could be?"

She fumed with anger. "Dangerous? Dangerous! How could he be dangerous when he saves everyone's butts everyday! And does he get a thank you? No! He gets people like you to make things a million times harder for him! You two should be ashamed."

Everyone's mouth hung open with astonishment, they were all frozen to the spot and swore they spied smoke trailing from Sam's nostrils. Jack and Maddie's eyes were the size of dinner plates, they had not expected _that _to come from Sam.

Sam grumbled angrily and yanked a pin from her head to fiddle with the lock.

Maddie quietly tip toed behind Sam and spoke very quietly. "Sam, it's just a ghost."

Sam growled, having pricked her fingers from the pin and spoke softly. "He's not just a ghost, he's my friend. Unlike you care."

She messed with the lock for a few more seconds and then flew up and turned her gaze back to Jack and Maddie. "You got the key?" She demanded while motioning to the both of them.

Maddie reached into her pocket and showed her the key. Sam then reached her arm out to grab it but Maddie pulled it back, distrust in her eyes.

"Sam, how do you know so much about the ghost boy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Major apologies! I knew I couldnt update until after Christmas but I wasnt imagining this late! I'll explain more at the bottom! Hope you like it as much as the others! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam stood frozen to the spot and blinked wildly. She wasn't expecting her to ask such a question!<p>

"How do I know him?" She asked herself out loud while turning her eyes to the floor to think.

"Well, isn't he in the newspaper and TV all the time? I mean, we all know him right?" She said while looking at the class.

"And we all know he saves us from ghosts right? So why don't we show a little respect back and leave him alone? I don't know about you but I don't enjoy being tied to a pole!" She said frantically.

"But Sam, he's a ghost! He doesn't have emotions like we do. He doesn't feel anger, or love, or sadness, he just runs on his obsession." Maddie stated.

Maddie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, Jack standing in the distance watching. "Trust us. We've been studying ghosts our entire life"

Sam looked into her eyes and sighed.

"But Mrs.F, you don't understand. He's different from the other ghosts. He _can _feel emotions." Sam pleaded.

Maddie sighed and pushed her weight onto her other leg. "But Sam he.."

"I can hear you, you know." Said a weak and scratchy voice.

Sam and Maddie wiped their heads around to see Danny laying on the floor with his hands attached to the pole above his head. He looked between the pieces of hair dangling in front of his face with sad eyes, but with a small smile. Then he grunted and used his feet to push himself up the pole slowly and wobbly. Once he got up, he closed his eyes, he was having horrible throbbing headache right now. Then he stood up straight and opened his eyes to face them. Sam smiled.

"Da-Phantom! You're ok!" Sam exclaimed hesitantly. If she could, she would rap her arms around him but at this moment that's probably not a good idea.

Danny smiled back and let out a long breath. "You didn't think I was going down that easy did you?" He said with one eyebrow raised.

"Look, uh, Maddie. Every ghost has an obsession but other than that we are no different than any of you. We talk, we eat, we get angry, we get sad, and we can be happy, we just have powers is all." He stated proudly.

Maddie shocked from his remark, frowned.

"So what's yours?"

Danny was confused and tilted his head to the side. "My what?"

"Your obsession. What is it?"

"Uh…." Danny never really thought he had an obsession since he was a halfa. You have to be completely dead to have one right? Does being obsessed to video games count? He gave it a long hard thought and came up with a very true answer.

"Protecting the town"

Maddie put her hands on her hips. "Protecting the town? What about all the damage you've done! How could you possibly protect the town if you're destroying it?"

"I'm not destroying it! It's still standing isn't it?"

Tucker tapped Maddie on the shoulder and she turned to glare at him, he shrunk back at her evil gaze.

"Uh Mrs. F? Someone wants to ask you a question." He said hesitantly and pointed a shaking finger towards the crowd of students.

Maddie trailed her gaze over to the glob of students in the corner and spied a single hand raised above the others.

"What?" She asked rather bored.

A short boy with glasses peeked through the people until he found the front. "Can I use the bathroom?"

Maddie face palmed. "Oh alright. But I don't want you wandering the halls. What if a ghosts attc-WHAT!"

Sam had leaped onto Maddie's back and was patting her over.

"Sam! What do you think you're doing!"

Sam then reached into her side pocket and grabbed something. She then jumped off and ran away.

Maddie frantically searched her pockets to see if she had stolen her wallet or car keys. That is, until she realized what she had taken.

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh no."

She quickly turned around and saw Sam leaning casually against the Basketball pole with one eyebrow raised and a victorious smirk across her face, holding the key to the hand cuffs. She couldn't possibly have? Maddie's eyes then trialed down to the floor and spotted a pair of lone glowing handcuffs. She gasped.

"Sam! How could you?" She asked in anger.

"I told you he was my friend." She said while walking a few steps towards her. She then dropped the keys next to her foot and was followed by Tucker back to the crowd of students.

Maddie then realized something. Tucker, Sam, wait, where was Danny? She was sure he was in this class.

"Tucker? Where's Danny?" Tucker stopped in his tracks and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, well, you see, he had to go to the bathroom and didn't want to bother you. So he just left."

Then the gym doors flew open and Danny casually walked in to see the entire room staring at him.

"Geez! Cant a guy go to the bathroom?" He asked irritably.

He then made his way over to his friends and smiled, his friends smiling too.

The class bursts out in chatter about what happened with Phantom. Danny slowly leaned over and whispered to Sam. "I didn't miss anything did I?" He asked jokingly.

Sam gave a small chuckle. "Nah, not much." She said while shrugging her shoulders.

A small wisp of blue mist pored out of Danny's mouth and he grunted. "Not again!"

The gym doors were slammed against the walls and everyone jumped. Mr. Lancer came sprinting in with a glowing box covering his head.

"To Kill A Mockingbird people! Get this thing off me!" He screamed while running in circles around the gym and the class laughing hysterically.

"Muahahahahahahahahaha!" Came a mysterious voice, Danny face palmed.

A blue mist in the center of the room materialized into the box ghost laughing and the class gasped loudly.

"GHOST!" screamed the Fentons.

They grabbed their gear and started to shoot the ghost while he screamed and flied in circles along the ceiling. He then flew out the door with Maddie and Jack right behind him.

Everyone turned their attention back to Mr. Lancer screaming about the room. He ran straight into a wall and fell backwards onto the floor with a small thud.

Danny sighed. "My life is never normal"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? I sure hope so! This story has been my best one yet! You should see my email, it's full! You guys are AMAZING! Ok, well. On to explaining what happened. Well, I got a new(refurbshed) laptop for Christmas. Its red! But then, the next day we had to get up early and go visit our cousins in Texas. We stayed there a few days and finally made it back late Wednesday night. The next day I was sick because I had stood in the freezing cold at six flags after dark! Everyone else had gloves and I didnt! I had a jacket on! Is not being able to feel your hands a bad thing? Ok, so I've had to deal with a sore throat, coughing, and a EXTREMELY evil nose. I can hardly sleep at night! Well, I tried to type my story but our wifi went down. So I couldn't post. We finally got it back up and thats why I'm here now! :D<strong>

**Thanks to all who reviewed/Favorited/or alerted my story! Its makes me so happy! Trust me, the first time I uploaded this, I spent the night dancing by the computer with the song Footloose blaring. I have to give a little credit to Prissy124 for giving me an idea for part of the story! Yay! Cure for a writer's block! So ya, Thank you and HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**


End file.
